


Draw You With A Smile, It's Been A While

by sonus



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood drinking kink i'm sorry, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Human yohan, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Some biting, Vampire seungwoo, human wooseok, vampire seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Seungyoun is different from other boys (quite literally since he is a vampire) and Yohan is dense as a wall.(Join them both on their journey of finding each other through the years)





	Draw You With A Smile, It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> First of all hi and happy (early) Halloween!!
> 
> My first x1 is finally here yay:3
> 
> My first plan way to publish this one on Halloween but i'm impatient and also finished it early so here we are i guess.
> 
> This was meant to be only fluff but well now i'm not even sure how to classify it anymore. Is it angsty? Who knows.
> 
> Anyway yeah, i hope you all enjoy this little work about vampires and some eh kinks i guess (tho well if you are looking for spicy here you are kinda in a wrong place).
> 
> As always, thank you 9900 gc for endless motivation and some questionable screaming. Special thanks to Val who also wrote a vamp fic and damn we kinda twinning mate<33
> 
> So yeah i think thats all, enjoy!!

At the age of six, Yohan doesn't pay too much attention to the world around him. He prefers to focus on his own small universe which consists of himself and his best friend Seungyoun.

It's not much but Yohan would choose to play with Seungyoun over playing with the kids his own age any day even when his mother asks him to 'Please trying making more friends Yohan-ah'.

"I don't need more friends, Seungyoun hyung is so cool!" is what he answers her every time.  
And after a while, all she does is sigh with a smile that says 'I tried'.

Spending time with Seungyoun is amazing and never boring. The older always manages to make him smile, no matter the circumstances.

Seungyoun likes the old school method of kissing the pain away from all the scratches and cuts Yohan gets while they play outside. It's quite normal and Yohan giggles at the ticklish touch of Seungyoun's lips on his skin every time.

What isn't normal about this is that unlike kisses from most people, which work more like a placebo effect than anything else, Seungyoun's seem to actually work. After just a few minutes Yohan always forgets that he even has an injury that is supposed to hurt.

"Is it better?" Seungyoun asks with a smile on his face as they resume their playtime.  
Yohan turns to his best friend and frowns.

"What?" he asks because honestly, he can't recall anything bad happening.

"Ah," There is a shadow in Seungyoun's eyes for a moment but it disappears too fast to read anything out of it and so Yohan wonders if maybe it's just his imagination playing tricks on him. "Nevermind."

And so Yohan lets the topic drop like a six-year-old he is, not caring too much about the world yet.

If it was anything important Seungyoun would have told him was it was for sure.

Right?

❥❥❥

Most people lose contact with their best friends from the nursery.

Especially if they are older than you, keeping in touch can be difficult when you start school.

The older friends usually have their own friend groups in school and besides, who at this point in life wants to hang out with first years right?

For the most part, yes that's true.

Saying that Yohan isn't scared of this happening to him and Seungyoun too would be a lie. But somewhere between Seungyoun's promises whispered in his soothing voice and excitement because of starting school his worries get lost.

And in the end, it turns out they were baseless anyway.

As soon as he walks into the school on his first day there is an arm being thrown around his shoulders and when he turns his head around to check who it is he relaxes at the sight of Seungyoun's smile.

"Where were you hiding at the opening ceremony?" the older asks and at that moment Yohan notices that he isn't alone. There is another boy with him. He looks even older, more mature and Yohan stares for a moment.

"With the first years?" he asks more than answers, his eyes still on the stranger.

Seungyoun laughs, still blissfully unaware of the staring contest happening between two of his friends.  
"Oh right, where is my head today."

Yohan rolls his eyes, finally breaking eye contact with the older boy.

"Did you make any friends already?" Seungyoun asks enthusiastically and in the same moment, he finally realizes his mistake. "Oh, yeah I'm stupid, sorry," he turns to the older boy.

"Sungwoo hyung, this is Yohan," here he gestures to the younger and the said boy waves shyly. "I told you about him."

Seungwoo laughs, apparently finding the whole situation funny. Yohan feels his cheeks go red but he doesn't let his head lower. He may not know how to make friends because up to this point Seungyoun was the only friend he needed but he needs to adapt now.

Yohan is determined to make a good impression.  
"Seungwoo hyung right? Nice to meet you," he says and the older gives him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Yohan-ah."

The older is nice and his smile is warm and so he decides Seungwoo will be his second friend right in that moment.

Seungyoun smiles at them from a few steps behind.

Just at that moment, they pass by the lockers. There is a small and dirty mirror on one of the blue metal boxes. Nobody pays it any attention, the original owner probably long gone from the school and the staff too lazy to remove it. It's almost a part of the scenery at this point.

In the mirror, one boy can be seen. He is laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Just after him, in the place where there should be be two more figures, one of the boy who laughs the loudest and smiles the wildest and another one of a boy with soft eyes, there is nothing.

That space is completely empty.

❥❥❥

There are a lot of small things that set Seungyoun apart from all the kids his age but Yohan is to slow to notice any them. Later, when they grow older there are even more strange things but at this point, Yohan deems them as just another one of Seungyoun’s charms.

The first thing that really starts to bug him just as he starts his second year of middle school is the fact that despite having been friends almost their whole life there are no photos of Seungyoun on Yohan's wall.

It's kind of his tradition to collect pictures of his favorite memories and stick them all on one of the walls of his small bedroom.

The lack of Seungyoun's face only alarms him when his mother points it out.

"Where are your photos with Seungyoun and Seungwoo?" she asks one day when he makes her help him stick a new one Seungyoun has taken of him with a volcano he has made for chemistry class since he can't reach the place where he wants it to go himself.

The Yohan in the photo is smiling wide at his best friend behind the camera but the Yohan who is looking at it now just frowns.

The wall is supposed to be a compilation of all his best memories but even though Seungyoun is a part of them all there's no sign of him there.

"I don't know," he says in a quiet voice and a chill runs down his spine.

He has asked for a photo with both of his friends over and over again but they have declined each time. It's just now it hits him how strange it is.

Almost like if the two disappeared from his life the next day there would be no trace they were ever there.

It sends another chill down Yohan's spine.

❥❥❥

Bringing the subject up is hard.

He debates straight up asking Seungyoun about it but there's something that tells him to not speak up about the matter in the broad daylight.

So instead he brings it up in the darkness of his own bedroom. It’s kind of their tradition for Seungyoun to appear unannounced under his window at night.

It has never struck Yohan as strange that his room is on the first floor yet somehow his best friend never has trouble getting into his bedroom by the window.

But this time as the older climbs in, Yohan feels his heart banging loudly in his chest. It finally hits him, one thing after another, how odd and weirdly wonderful Seungyoun is.

“What’s up with you?” he asks bluntly when the older finally sets foot inside Yohan’s dark room.

Seungyoun looks at his with surprise in his eyes and a little bit of confusion too. He stays where he is, looking almost unsure if he is welcomed there.

Yohan exchanges his hand and gestures for Seungyoun to _not be stupid_ and come sit on the bed with him.

The older compiles slowly, wary expression still on his face.

“I’m not sure what do you mean,” he says carefully but it sounds almost like a question.

Up until this point, there was still this thought at the back of Yohan’s mind that maybe he has just imagined all of it. That there was a rational explanation and Seungyoun was going to laugh at him when he asks.

Now he realizes that won’t happen.

“Everything,” he says and gestures to Seungyoun’s figure. “The fact that I don’t have you on any of my photos or that I never actually ate a meal with you. I don’t know Seungyoun, there are so many things that I only started to notice now.”

Yohan stops before more words can flood out of him and waits for Seungyoun's reaction. He isn't sure what he expects, tears or maybe just a laugh and a wave of his best friend's hand.

Neither of those things happen.

“Yohan…” Seungyoun starts and the younger gestures for him to continue. He hesitates for a moment, shoulders tense but after Yohan send him an encouraging smile he relaxes a little. “I may sound stupid but I need you to believe me.”

“I have no problem believing stupid things,” Yohan says and Seungyoun smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “And I trust you. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s fine.”

Seungyoun raises his eyebrows and with each passing moment, Yohan can see that more and more tension is leaving his body.

“That’s bold but I can’t say I’m surprised,” Yohan moves closer to his best friend to have a better look at his face. In the moonlight, Seungyoun looks breathtaking and for a moment Yohan is almost taken aback by the feeling in the pit of his stomach. “You may want to move away Yohan-ah. I’m a vampire.”

The words his Yohan, their true meaning slowly sinking in as Seungyoun moves away, away from the moonlight and from the younger. He raises his hand to stop his best friend but the shadows has already claimed him, his face unreadable now.

This is not what Yohan has expected to hear but when he thinks about it beyond how unbelievable it sounds there's a part of him that tells him it makes sense. And he promised Seungyoun he would believe him no matter what.

So he does.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner,” he whispers and it doesn’t even sound like a question. In the shadow, Seungyoun’s form relaxes a little and he moves a little closer. There’s a small, still unsure, smile playing on his lips.

“You never asked,” Seungyoun answers and scratches at the back of his neck. “All the red flags and you never questioned a thing. I kind of started to wonder what’s up with that after I introduced Seungwoo hyung to you and you still didn’t react.”

Yohan can feel his head spin because, _of course_, he has missed that too.  
There’s not a single picture of Seungwoo on his wall too.

“Are you even allowed to tell me this?” he asks warily thinking back to all the films he has watched over the years. There are stupid ones like Twilight with its unrealistic image of the vampires but there are also more gore ones where everyone who uncovers the hundreds years old secret must die.

Seungyoun doesn’t seem to notice his sudden change in mood and he only smiles shyly before answering.

“Actually… There was nothing ever stopping me from doing it,” Yohan’s eyes are big and he blinks once, twice. “I just, I suppose you could say, like the way you didn’t treat me any different than the others. I usually don’t get that.”

Yohan feels his shoulders relax. That’s such a Seungyoun thing to say and he exchanges his hand and the older accepts it.

“Are people scared of you? I never noticed,” he says and his best friend sighs.

“You never noticed I was a vampire Yohannie,” and that’s a point the younger can’t really argue with. He rolls his eyes.

“Well yeah tell me about it.”

Seungyoun laughs for the first time that night and Yohan instantly feels better. To him, it doesn’t really make a difference.

Vampire or not, this is still his best friend.

“I get that there’s no chance of getting that photo together then?” he asks and throws a look at all the moment they have spent together but it’s only his figure standing alone in each of them. Seungyoun nods and smiles at the photo Yohan’s mum have hung a few days ago. The one with the volcano. “I guess I gotta find another way then.”

“What do you mean?” Seungyoun asks turning to him with a frown.

Yohan shrugs and takes the whole of his room in. There are books on his desk and clothes under his desk. Nothing really interesting but when he turns his attention to his nightstand his eyes finally catch onto something.

It’s a simple black pen but it sparkles an idea in Yohan’s head.

“I’ll draw you. That way I can keep the moments forever anyway.”

Seungyoun looks at him skeptically.  
“Do you even know how to draw?” he asks and Yohan struggles again.

“I’m a taekwondo master and you say I won’t be able to draw simple things,” he says but, of course, he knows he is saying bullshit. Drawing isn’t easy but when he picks up that pen and gets a blank page from his drawer he is determined to make it work. “I bet I could learn how to sing and dance too if I wanted.”

Seungyoun’s eyebrows travel past his hairline but when Yohan gestures for him to sit down on the bed so that he can try his first sketch he complies without questions.

The piece Yohan creates that night can hardly be called art but he captions it ‘the most meaning full night’ and sticks it to the wall despite Seungyoun’s protests.

And it stays here through the years, a little crooked and worn out by time and despite endless hours of practice making Yohan’s sketches better and better he refuses to throw this one out.

❥❥❥

It's during his last year of middle school when his best friend introduces him to yet another friend of his, this time the older's age.

"I wonder how is it possible that I had known Wooseok for almost two years now but you two have never had a chance to meet?" he wonders aloud as they get closer to the location where they are supposed to meet the said boy.

Seungwoo is with them, always here at the side laughing at their jokes and making sure they are both safe at all times. His is almost like their guard angel and Yohan thinks that if Wooseok is even half as nice as Seungwoo he will have no trouble getting along with him.

It turns out Wooseok is nothing like that.

The boy looks short and innocent but the moment he opens his mouth the whole atmosphere changes.

Wooseok’s words are sharp and sometimes cutting and while Yohan learns that the older never means them that way it does leave a strange first impression.

While he has decided Seungwoo was his friend as soon as the two of them met, Wooseok is completely different. Yohan smiles and laughs at his jokes and deep down he knows they are already friends whenever he likes it or not but based on their relationships you would never guess that.

The four of them really are an odd group.

❥❥❥

That day when they part ways, Seungwoo going to grab milkshakes with Wooseok and Seungyoun and Yohan deciding to go home, it’s already dark. The night sky is full of stars and Yohan partly blames them for not noticing something important.

The way Seungyoun keeps his distance, only ever getting close to Seungwoo or the way his eyes have trouble focusing on anything.

“Seungyoun,” Seungwoo pulls the older to the side and Yohan’s eyes follow them as his best friend frowns at the oldest of their group. “You need to buy blood you know that right? I can lend you some for now but please get to it.”

Seungyoun nods and when the older’s gaze leaves Seungwoo he meets Yohan’s eyes. The younger tries to look away but it’s too late now.

He can’t pretend he didn’t hear this. Seungyoun’s distance from both him and Wooseok makes sense and Yohan wonders why did the older even come to the meeting if he was that hungry.

They part ways with the others and Yohan tries to keep a comfortable distance so that his best friend won’t feel bad. It’s getting harder and harder to ignore Seungyoun’s gaze as they make their way through the night. It burns holes in Yohan and all the younger wants to do it ask about it.

So after thinking for way too long he finally does.

“Why are your supplies running thin?” Yohan asks as they get close to his house.

It’s hard to see anything in the dark but Seungyoun’s silhouette is still perfectly visible in the moonlight. As soon as the words escape Yohan’s mouth his best friend’s shoulders tense and his steps slow down a little throwing the younger off.

“I have been busy with school,” Seungyoun answers in a hesitant tone and Yohan can _feel_ that it’s not the whole truth. He knows how stressed his best friend is about graduation and college which are coming way too fast for both of their likings. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now but I’m going to take a break before going to university.”

Yohan doesn’t question it, doesn’t ask ‘why’ yet. He knows that his best friend will tell him if there’s any meaning behind his decision in his own time but as he opens his mouth to say something Seungyoun laughs.

“You should have seen your expression,” he says and Yohan is once again reminded how much better a vampire’s vision is that human. “It’s nothing big, I promise. I just need a break.”

Yohan nods at him but he doesn’t smile because his mind wanders to the thought that started this entire conversation.

“And yeah, to answer your question my supplies are running thin. My seller had some trouble but it’s fine now.”

Yohan turns his head to get a better look at Seungyoun and frowns. There’s one thought that keeps bugging him and looking at the current situation maybe it’s the time he finally asks about it.

“You can drink from me, you know,” he says into the night. He _feels_ Seungyoun stop at his side, face frozen in surprise. “For what do you look so shocked? You are my best friend, I don’t want you to feel bad. You don’t have your supplies and I have a lot of blood, I can spare you some. I don’t mind.”

Seungyoun laughs at his words and after a moment he starts walking again.

“Of course you don’t,” he snorts and Yohan rolls his eyes. “But in my culture, this isn’t so lightly taken Yohannie. Vampires only drink from people they are dating.”

“_Oh_,” Yohan lets out.

Seungyoun’s expression is unreadable.

There it is again. This strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It doesn’t want to leave him even as Seungyoun laughs and tells him to race him to the house.

Yohan truly wouldn’t mind helping Seungyoun. Even after what the older has said.

❥❥❥

For most people high school is the time of first relationships, first loves. Every day there are tons of couples making out in the corridors and if you ever want to have a moment to yourself you might as well drive back home because there isn’t a single corner not occupied at all times.

And while Yohan isn’t normally going with the trend this time he complies.

It doesn’t come to him all at once, no. The realization and terror of what it means slowly kick in as he observes all of his friends, mostly Seungyoun.

His best friend is the first one to get into an actual relationship.

It’s with a girl from his year and when Seungwoo hears about it he rolls his eyes so hard Yohan fears for a moment that they might fall out.

“Really now?” he asks and Seungyoun just struggles. “Why would you date the girl if you don’t like her like _that_?”

At that Seungyoun pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Who says I don’t? You’re just jealous because you’re still single and you are gonna die _alone_.”

The look Seungwoo gives Seungyoun can only be described as pity and Yohan fidgets with his fingers behind his back.

There’s this empty feeling in his stomach as he watches Seungyoun walk away with his girlfriend, holding hands.

“Don’t worry I’m sure it won’t last,” Seungwoo says to him in a soft voice and part of Yohan wants to ask _why_ is the older telling him that but he can feel the answer in the way his palms close into fists.

Out of all the options probably the worst idea is to fall for your best friend yet that’s exactly what happens.

Yohan just hopes that, just like Seungyoun’s first and many other relationships, his feelings won’t last.

❥❥❥

Except they do. First loves aren’t meant to last but Yohan’s does.

He is still so painfully in love with Seungyoun when the older finishes high school and decides to move out for college.

Yohan cries in his best friend’s arms and Seungyoun laughs at him.

“It’s not that far away Yohannie,” he says and tries to pick up all of Yohan’s tears but there are too many.

"It's _Seoul_ hyung, that's far away," he murmurs into Seungyoun’s shirt as the older hugs him tightly. “Promise me you will visit every week.”

The older laughs at him and Yohan can feel it under his fingers which are still on Seungyoun’s chest.

“That won’t be possible. Unlike high school, you actually have to study in college,” he says and slowly unties himself from Yohan.

“Hyung don’t lie to me we both know you did _study_ in school,” Yohan lets him get away and as soon as Seungyoun steps away he misses the older’s warmth against himself. It’s hard to imagine not having _that_ for years now because even if he is planning on going to university in Seoul to he still has so much time left before he can.

He has friends here, he knows, but Seungyoun is different for him and no one can fill this empty spot the older leaves as they say their goodbyes at the train station and Yohan tries hard to smile for the sake of them both.

❥❥❥

It turns out Seungyoun isn’t the only one leaving them that summer.

After the whole fuss around the older’s moving clams down and Yohan feels secure enough another news him like a ton of bricks.

Wooseok fills him in one night when they are having a movie marathon at Seungwoo's place.

The oldest of the three doesn't even look surprised and Yohan guesses that the information isn't exactly new for him.

He frowns as Wooseok tells him about how he is going to join Seungyoun in Seoul, even living with the older.

Losing not only one but two of his best friends like this is hard and despite his best efforts he can't stop the tears coming to his eyes from spilling.

“Don’t cry,” Wooseok says and that’s the softest Yohan has ever heard him. It’s almost hard to believe it’s the same person and from the shock, he does just like he is told and stops.

"I know it might be hard but that's not the end of the world, you are still gonna see him from time to time."

And that's the Wooseok Yohan knows so well. He frowns at his older friend and crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's easy to say, you are going to _live_ with him," Yohan takes a slip of the hot cocoa Seungwoo has made them before excusing himself and running off for some vampire meeting with Seungyoun. "Besides this isn't just about Seungyoun, you know. I care about you too."

Surprise is clear in Wooseok's eyes.

"I'll miss you too," he says quieter than before. "And when it comes to Seungyoun don't worry. I'm not in love with him you know."

Yohan avoids the older's eyes best as he can but Wooseok is a master at making him feel frustrated.

"I mean sure, we are friends and I care about him and all and don't worry I won't tell him anything but," Wooseok stops and looks out the window at the darkness slowly overcoming their city. Yohan sneaks a glance and he can feel that the other is not telling him the whole truth too. "We all will miss someone. At least you will still have Seungwoo."

The air is more than chilly outside as Yohan realizes the others have all sorts of secrets too.

❥❥❥

“I think I need new clothes,” Yohan says one Sunday while he visits Seoul.

Seungyoun raises eyebrows at him but doesn’t comment as they get ready to leave with just a side look and not a word from Wooseok.

It’s been a year since the older has moved into the city and Yohan has gotten used to the busy streets of the capital and the long train rides he takes once in a while to visit.

And somehow, between trying to pass all his classes, Yohan has gotten used to Seungyoun’s absence too.

Sure, it still hurts when he had some exciting news and wants to share with the older and he has to remind himself that running across the street won’t do anymore. But other than that he is fine with just facetime and the occasional meetings.

Seungwoo helps him too, smiling brightly every time Seungyoun and Wooseok come to visit and always being there for Yohan when he needs a shoulder to cry on just someone to talk to face to face.

He even makes friends, Junho and Eunsang seem shy and quiet at first but they are great and make Yohan laugh so much. Then there’s also Hyeongjun and Dongpyo who are both quite energetic and always manage to lift his spirits up even after yet another failed test.

“You can do it Yohanie hyungie, we believe in you,” Hyeongjun says as he shows them a paper with an unsatisfying score.

“At this rate, I won’t make it into the university I want to get into,” he sighs at his friends and Dongpyo rolls his eyes.

“You just have to study more hyung. We _know_ you aren’t stupid,” he younger comments and Hyeongjun has to stop him with an apologetic look on his face from chasing Dongpyo around the room.

He tells Seungyoun about them and his best friend smiles at him softly from the screen of Yohan’s phone.

But no matter how much time passes or how busy he is with school, his feeling for Seungyoun stay. They linger at the back of his mind, uncomfortably loud when first Junho and Eunsang get together and then Yohan catches Dongpyo and Hyeongjun holding hands.

He knows better than to ask the duo about it with how defensive Dongpyo can get but both him and Hyeongjun seem to smile a lot more these days so he pushes his feelings back to where they came from and smiles with them.

With all of that visiting Seungyoun can be pretty nerve-wracking. Yohan feels a mixture of happiness bubbling up in his stomach and stress as his best friend crushes him in a hug after picking him up from the station.

“What kind of clothes you wanna buy?” Seungyoun asks him once they are out in the wild of the city. Seoul is busy as ever and Yohan smiles at his companion as he scans the list of places they can go to in his head.

“Let’s just go to the nearest store. A shirt or two should do and maybe you can pick up something too,” he says and grabs at the older’s hand to drag him to the subway station.

“Have you grown again Yohannie?” Seungyoun asks with a laugh as he lets himself be led through the masses of people. “I bet your shoulders got wider.”

The words make Yohan’s mind shut down for a moment because after all the over-interpretation his brain provides him with they just _don’t sound right_, so he lets them slide.

“What about you? Don’t you need new clothes,” he asks absentmindedly and Seungyoun laughs at him.

“Nah, stopped needing that some time ago,” he answers and it hits Yohan. How is he so slow at realizing things? He doesn’t know.

"You stopped aging at 18 right?" Yohan asks, eyes opening wide. In a way it makes sense. It explains so many little things, like how Seungyoun never needs new clothes even though most of the students his age do. Well, maybe apart from Wooseok but that's a completely different story.

Or is it? Maybe Seungyoun's annoying roommate is also a vampire.  
"Is Wooseok a vampire too?"

Seungyoun looks at him as if he was stupid and well, maybe he does have a point.  
"_What_"

Yohan rolls his eyes and waves his hands before the older's face.

"Never mind. But does this mean that technically _I_ am your hyung?"

At that Seungyoun laughs and hits him lightly on the shoulder.

Yohan smirks lightly. What can he do? He knows he has a soft spot for the older, a small crush turned into something he doesn't wanna name anymore.

So if making himself an idiot gets his best friend to laugh then he is willing to do it.

"In your dreams," Seungyoun answers him with his characteristic big and bright smile. "Maybe when you are 80 and I'll be 83 but still looking like a hot 18."

"Now that's quite an image. Imagining people's reactions makes me want to laugh non stop for a day."

"I guess when that happens you can drop the 'hyung'," Seungyoun teases him with a smirk on his face.

"When that happens _I'll_ make you call me 'hyung'," Yohan says and that earns him a smack on the shoulder.

“Now, that’s _never_ happening.”

Yohan raises his eyebrows provocatively.  
“Bet?”

The smile Seungyoun gives him makes his insides twist dangerously. Oh, how he wishes he could be over his feelings already.

❥❥❥

Time flies fast when you have exams to study for and then college applications to worry about.

Yohan surpasses his own expectations and when he gets an acceptance letter from his first choice university in Seoul he jumps around the room with Dongpyo and Hyeongjun.

It's hard to not get excited and as the first wave of emotions finally pass he thinks back to Seungyoun and the busy city he is going to live in from now on.

Seungyoun is enthusiastic too. He immediately offers to help him move into the apartment he has chosen and Yohan gladly accepts the offer.

When he gets to Seoul he looks at the busy streets differently. This is the place he is going to spend at last the next three years and as he hugs Seungyoun it feels different too.

It's more personal, like a welcome home kind of hug and Yohan does feel like he really did come home.

After years they are finally together again.

❥❥❥

Sometimes Yohan wishes he was older.

Not that he wants all that senior college life, it's quite the opposite, he is already overwhelmed by being a junior. It's just that he wishes he could live with Seungyoun and bother the older whenever he wants but with his best friend starting college 2 years earlier it's not the case.

Seungyoun with his endless amount of friend always manages to make time for Yohan but it's not a lot. 

Yohan also has friends now, he even manages to befriend his roommate.

He likes Hangyul just fine, they are friends. The other is funny, caring and sometimes a little bit crazy but it makes Yohan laugh.

Seungyoun's roommate is a whole different thing entirely. Wooseok hasn't changed that much over the years. He is still that same person, all judging stares and quiet aura. Sure, the older _is_ nice and caring once you get to know him but his sole presence still makes Yohan nervous even after years of being friends.

That's probably why he feels quite out of place when he finds himself in Seungyoun's and Wooseok's shared apartment one night.

He doesn't really like staying there when it's just him and Wooseok but the weather makes him run from his classes straight to his best friend's house instead of his own. Yohan's apartment is really far away compared to Seungyoun's.

He is soaking wet by the time he gets there and Wooseok frowns at him when he opens the door.

"You should get changed," he says and gestures in the general direction of Seungyoun's room. "I'm pretty sure you have some clothes there. Seungyoun will kill me and you both if you catch a cold and I can't die before my exams."

Wooseok is so strange sometimes and Yohan rolls his eyes.

"Most people want to die before their exams. Including me," he says but heads to Seungyoun's room anyway. The idea of being sick now doesn't really appeal to him and so he opens the drawer where he keeps some spare clothes.

"I'm not most people," comes Wooseok's reply from the other room and Yohan can't stop the laughter from escaping him.

"Of course you are _not_. Are you sure you are not a vampire too?" he asks because truly, even after all those years he still can't believe Wooseok is human. In between the older's casual reaction to his flatmate being one and the way he helps Seungyoun shop for blood at vampire markets Yohan wonders what kind of secret Wooseok holds.

"For the last time," Wooseok's voice suddenly comes from much closer than before and when Yohan turns he sees the older's silhouette in the door frame. "I'm _not_."

"Are you some kind of an ally? You donate your blood or something?"

Wooseok laughs so hard Yohan jumps a little. It's been so long since he heard the older be so loud.

"Do you think Seungyoun is drinking from me? You know what that implies right," he says and shakes his head in disbelief. "As far as I know there's only one person he would drink from. And it sure as hell isn't _me_."

Yohan's hands freeze in the air and silence falls over them.

He is so glad it's way too dark for Wooseok to read his face because he is pretty sure his expression all the emotions he is feeling right now.

And Yohan would rather not think of any of this now.

So he does the best thing he can think of and takes his phone out and shoots Seungyoun a text.

‘please come home i can’t stand wooseok’

The reply comes almost immediately.

“Seungyoun hyung said he _will_ try to make it,” he says, eyes glued to his phone screen. The older sounds pretty relaxed for someone who is about to take his exams. There are a ton of emoticons after ‘i’ll see what i can do’ and it makes Yohan smile at his phone like stupid.

It also makes him not want to look up just to meet Wooseok’s judging face which he knows is there.

"Don't you sometimes just.... you know, wonder?" Wooseok asks while staring at him with a straight face.

"Wonder what?" Yohan asks right back at the older which earns him a dramatic eye roll.

"I can't decide if you are stupid or just dense as hell," he says and it takes Yohan every ounce of self-control to not punch the older.

"I hate you," he says instead and Wooseok laughs.

"The feeling is mutual," he says with a smile and after another second he decides that he is, in fact, bored by this conversation and goes back to his phone.

Oh how much Yohan wishes that Seungyoun could be there too. But instead of his best friend, he is stuck with his annoying friend.

But Seungyoun does in fact make it and when he lets Yohan stay and cuddle him for the whole night the younger doesn’t even mind Wooseok’s judging glances sent their way that much.

❥❥❥

Somehow about two months before Halloween Yohan finds himself agreeing to go to a party with Seungyoun.

“It will be a spooky one!” the older exclaims and scans Yohan’s frame in contemplation.

The younger doesn’t even wanna know what kind of thoughts are going through Seungyoun’s mind right now.

His brain is still stuck at the part where he agrees to go to a party. It sounds surreal and _terrifying_ but Yohan knows why he is doing it. He would probably do anything if Seungyoun asked him nice enough.

“Are we supposed to dress up for it?” he asks and he watches a spark appear in Seungyoun’s eyes.

“Of course we are. Have you never been to a Halloween party before Yohan-ah?” Seungyoun asks as if he didn’t know an answer to this already.

Sure, they both went trick-or-treating when they were little but aside from Yohan’s lame attempts at looking like a zombie when he was five he has never fully dressed up for Halloween or any other occasion. Much less for a party.

“What’s your idea then?” he asks with a pout forming on his lips. Yohan guesses he can go as a ghost or something. Throwing an old bedsheet with two holes for eyes should work.

“I wanna go as an alien,” Seungyoun beams like this isn’t the stupidest idea he has ever had. Yohan can’t say he is really surprised.

“What are you? Five?” he asks with an eye roll but when he looks Seungyoun in the eyes he knows he has already lost this war. There is no way he would be able to say ‘no’ to his best friends.

Some things never change.

“Okay _fine_,” he sighs and takes his phone out of the pocket. “Any special color you want?”

Seungyoun beams at him.  
“Green obviously,” he says and then there is the mischievous spark in his eyes Yohan knows all too well.

‘_Crap_,’ his brain tells him and there are alarms going out in his head but whatever the older will ask him to do Yohan is doing it, no questions asked.

Well, maybe a few but Yohan knows he will do it anyway.

“I think you should dress up as a vampire,” Seungyoun says with a smirk and Yohan freezes.

His mind unhelpfully provides him with what Wooseok has told him not so long ago.

‘_As far as I know, there's only one person he would drink from_,’ plays in his mind like a mantra as he tries to process what the older has just said.

“Don’t look at me like _that_. I think it would be funny.”

_Of course, _ Seungyoun would find this funny and despite Yohan’s racing mind, he finds himself nodding eagerly.

“Great, it’s settled then!” Seungyoun jumps up and down like a literal five-year-old and Yohan laughs at the older’s antics.

He may not like parties but Seungyoun’s enthusiasm is contagious and even though their costumes are going to be ridiculous some part of Yohan is looking forward to it.

❥❥❥

Wooseok's words play at the back of Yohan's mind as he goes through one week after another. They won't leave him alone as their Halloween costumes come in and Seungyoun laughs at Yohan's impression of a vampire.

He knows there's something behind them and just when he thinks he finally gets it his mind tells him that _it can't be it_. And so the whole circle begins again.

It's about a month after the whole conversation that at least _part_ of what Wooseok has said finally makes sense.

The older has just gotten back from a visit home. Yohan has asked Seungyoun that weekend why on earth his best friend wasn't going with the older to visit Seungwoo just to be laughed at.

"Oh Yohan you are so innocent," he sighs lightly and laughs a little bit more for good measure.

Back then Yohan just frowned but now, as he greets Wooseok in the corridor of the English department he feels a blush crawl up his neck.

There are two small punctuation holes on the older’s neck which he doesn’t even try to hide. Yohan supposes that for most people they are almost invisible but he knows what they mean.

Because it becomes quite clear that Wooseok wasn’t lying.

Seungyoun doesn’t drink from him.

But Seungwoo does.

And Yohan knows all too well what that implies.

❥❥❥

The revelation that Wooseok is in fact dating Seungwoo changes something in the way Yohan thinks. He pays more attention to the little touches he exchanges on a daily basis with Seungyoun and he starts to question if his imagination is running too wild or if there’s something there that he hadn’t noticed earlier.

The whole situation feels surreal to him, it's hard to imagine calm and stoic Seungwoo being more than friends with Wooseok.

But despite how strange it is to him he knows better than to ask Seungyoun about it. The older has clearly known already and would be ready to make fun of him again.

So instead he goes about his life like he has known that information all along and Wooseok raises his eyebrows at him after he catches Yohan staring absentmindedly at the bite marks.

“Told you I weren’t interested in Seungyoun,” he says with a smirk and Yohan rolls his eyes.

“You didn’t tell me that _anyone_ is drinking from you,” Wooseok infuriates him so much and for some reason, Yohan’s irritation only makes the older laugh more. “I asked.”

“I never denied,” he answers smoothly and Yohan groans. He leans down and picks up a pillow only to throw it at his friend.

“You are the worst.”

Wooseok doesn’t even bother to answer him, too busy laughing.

❥❥❥

The Halloween party is just whan Yohan expects it to be. Loud and obnoxious.

Somewhere along the lines Hangyul and Wooseok decided to tag along with them but as soon as they step into the crazy mixture of people they disappear.

The whole house trembles with the rhythm of some spooky songs as people dressed as all sorts of characters pass by them.

Yohan's and Seungyoun's costumes are basic. With the green all over him Seungyoun looks ridiculous and Yohan isn't so much better, white paint, which his best friend insisted he whore, spread over his cheeks.

They looks au unoriginal as once can be.

Most of the people went for more moder characters, lots of anime cosplays all around them and even some crazy outfits like the pope or even Ted Bundy.

The whole thing is exhausting and after an hour of so even Seungyoun gets bored. They talk to a few people and Yohan's eyes never leave his best friend.

There's something in the air that makes him feel brave.

It's when they are back in one of the side rooms which isn't as full of people as the main one when Yohan decides that this is it.

A confession during a Halloween party when they both look ridiculous wasn't exactly what he had in mind but it's been weeks since the thought of actually letting his feeling out first occurred to Yohan and no when he is high on the busses running through his body he feels like he should just go for it.

"Wanna drink my blood?" Yohan asks but he can't be sure if the older will be able to hear him over the loud music blasting in the room. The basses that make the whole house shake actually help because it makes his heartbeat in a rhythm and gives him that extra adrenaline he needs to ask this question.

But judging from Seungyoun's expression he hears it just fine. His eyes open so wide he almost looks like the alien he so badly wanted to become for the night.

Yohan would laugh if he wasn't so scared of the older's reaction.

"I already told you that it's something only people in a relationship do," even in the dim lights of the party Yohan can see Seungyoun's eyes lowering to look on the floor. He just knows that if it was possible the older would have a blush creeping up his neck right at this moment.

For a brief second, he wonders if this was really as awful of an idea as Hangyul has told him it was. But it's been years, at least for Yohan, and so it's better than nothing.

He just hopes that Seungyoun will _get_ it. So far the older has always been able to get him so why stop now right?

Well, it looks like his luck really did run out because all Seungyoun does in the few minutes of silence, well silence _between them_, is look up at him. His eyes are impossible too read and Yohan has a hard time swallowing because this is the first time he can't read his best friend like an open book.

Because usually, even though Seungyoun has kept a lot of secrets from him over the years, like being a vampire, for example, knowing what the older is feeling just from looking at his face has always been Yohan's specialty.

"Yeah I know," he says after a while when he is completely sure the other has no intention of speaking up. His voice shakes, he can feel it, but it's impossible to pick up on in the mess of sounds.

Well, unless you are a vampire.

The expression on Seungyoun's face changes a little but Yohan is still unsure what to make of the spark in his wild eyes.

It's when the older gives him a small smile, barely big enough to make his fangs visible.

"What is this Yohan? You want me to bite you?" he asks lightly which matches his smile but not his eyes. Yohan slowly comes to the conclusion that what he sees in them is hesitation.

There's really nothing he can lose at this point by admitting his feelings. He isn't scared of losing Seungyoun if the older doesn't feel the same. There have been through a lot together and even if this may make them drift apart for a bit Yohan can manage.

He has other friends who would help him get through this. And so does Seungyoun.

But there's something in the vampire's eyes that makes him think that he may not be as alone in this as he has always thought.

"Maybe," he says slowly but loud enough that even a normal human would be able to hear it.

A few heads turn in their direction but they become disinterested just as fast.  
Yohan briefly wonders where are Wooseok and Hangyul. Probably having fun.

Seungyoun stares at him, trying to read his true intentions from Yohan's face.  
"I don't know what are you trying to say."

Yohan takes a step closer to make sure the older will be able to hear him clean. He can't be too sure how _good_ vampire's ears are. For a moment it's clean that Seungyoun contemplates taking a step back for a second but in the end, he doesn't.

"I'm trying to say that I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of doing it the right way," he says and Seungyoun raises an eyebrow at him. "Drinking blood I mean."

"So let me get this straight," Seungyoun starts and Yohan can't help but roll his eyes. Half of his stress has already disappeared into the night but his heart is still beating hard in his chest. "You want to date for me to drink _your_ blood? Are you into that or what? To be honest, your heart is pumping blood so loudly right now I think it makes up for my dead one."

Yohan knows that the older is kidding. He _must_ be kidding.

"I can't tell if you're that dense, stupid or just pretending not to know what I'm talking about," he says and the smile on his best friend's face gives away the answer.

"I think I got the message," he says with a laugh. "But I kind of want to hear the rest of it. So far you have only expressed your interest in me feeding on you, nothing else."

Yohan grimaces at the words. But his offer was just that.

Well, it's not like he would be opposed, he wasn't offering that _just_ to confess, maybe one day that is what's going to happen. But that day probably isn't today.

Though, looking at Seungyoun now, Yohan wouldn't be opposed.

"Desperate for compliments huh?" he asks but he isn't the best at imitating Wooseok's cocky smile or even his unimpressed and sarcastic eyebrow rise.

Seungyoun raises his eyebrows and laughs again.

“Maybe,” he says and his words almost drown in the music. “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Yohan stills and after the older realizes how it sounded he groans.  
“Well, that’s not what I meant.”

“_I know_,” Yohan rolls his eyes.

He contemplates Seungyoun’s proposition. It would make more sense to go upstairs to one of the empty rooms to talk this out but there is this strange thrill in talking about this between people.

“It’s not like anyone will hear us anyway,” he finally says, voice quieter than before. He can see Seungyoun’s expression change into a frown. “I can be quiet.”

“But you won’t hear my response,” he says and yeah, Yohan barely catches the words.

He shakes his head.  
“It’s time for _me_ to talk.”

Seungyoun stays silent and nods lightly. His eyes are focused only on Yohan and the younger can feel confidence flowing though his body.

It's now or never. And Yohan decides it is _now_.

"My mum once told me it wasn't right for me to only have one friend as close as you and I always thought she was wrong," he starts slowly and the basses mask his voice so that even Yohan can't hear them. "Because what we had was always different even though back when she asked I didn't know why. I only realized this a few years ago but I think it has always been like this."

Yohan pauses for a moment and searches for his best friends eyes. Seungyoun is unmoving, the only steady object in the room.

"I'm in love with you," he whispers.

Seungyoun smiles at him. He takes one step closer then another and suddenly he is in Yohan's personal space.

“I always blamed how close we were on your friendliness. Because while you never got _that_ close to Seungwoo hyung and, of course, Wooseok I never wanted to read too much into things,” Seungyoun pauses to make sure Yohan is actually hearing his words. Which he is, the distance between small enough for the party basses to be just background noise. The centimeters between don’t exactly scream platonic and Yohan focuses on his breathing. When did they get so _close_? “I have tried to test the waters so many times but you have always let the little things slip and so I just assumed you never felt _that_ for me.”

With the words, Seungyoun raises his hand and rests it on Yohan’s chest just where the younger’s heart is beating frantically under his skin.

Yohan wants to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation because he is _so stupid_.

“I’m really stupid, aren’t I?”

Seungyoun sighs and laughs shortly.  
“That makes two of us then,” he says and removes his hand from Yohan. “I could have said something sooner.”

“No, I think that’s fair,” Yohan thinks back to all the moments that only make sense now. All of Seungwoo’s suggestions and Seungyoun’s questionable behavior. And, of course, Wooseok’s words, the older probably way too fed up with Yohan’s bullshit. He gets it now. “I really was dense as a wall.”

“I can’t really deny it,” Seungyoun says with another laugh. He moves even closer and this time Yohan smirks. “So you said you wanted me to drink your blood. That can be arranged but I think we need to take it slow for now. Let’s start with the first step before the sucking that you so eagerly wanted to skip.”

"You mean the dating?" Yohan raises an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out Cho Seungyoun?"

"You just confessed your undying love to me. Of course I'm gonna ask you out."

"You didn't give me a real answer though," Yohan says, his voice a little bit whiny. From that distance he can see the tips of Seungyoun's fangs peeking out of his mouth when the older smiles.

"I'm in love with you too Yohan-ah," Seungyoun leans in and whispers the words into his ear.

"That's better," Yohan whispers back, grabs his best friend's t-shirt and pulls him in.

Their lips meet and it's slow at first, both of them testing the unknown territory.

It takes a minute or two but then the kiss deepens and Yohan can feel blood roaring in his ears. Seungyoun can hear it too, no doubt.

He briefly wonders how it looks to others. Two horny college students making out in the middle of the room? They are a vampire and an imitation of one but nobody pays attention to them.

Yohan feels Seungyoun's fangs under his tongue and he wonders if there will be any blood spilled tonight.

He wouldn't really mind.

But before anything else can happen Seungyoun grabs Yohan's wrists and softly pulls away, not far enough for Yohan to feel lost but far enough for the younger to send him a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like this," Seungyoun's voice is breathless and Yohan smiles to himself. "One more minute of _that_ and I would have bitten you, no doubt."

Yohan grabs Seungyoun's hand and guides it to his exposed neck.

"Go ahead. I meant it when I said I wouldn't mind," he says and Seungyoun's eyes go wide.

"Don't say that," he whispers frantically as if anyone was actually paying them any attention. "You are probably drunk Yohannie I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

Yohan laughs shortly and pulls Seungyoun close again.

"I didn't drink anything hyung,” he whispers for Seungyoun’s ears only. “You aren’t taking advantage of me.”

Seungyoun looks him in the eyes and there’s a warm smile on his lips now.

“Yohan-ah you always leave me at a loss,” he whispers back and Yohan is glad he catches it. The words send his heart into another overdrive and just as he is about to answer that the feeling is mutual Seungyoun leans in again.

But this time his gaze is on Yohan’s neck and the younger’s breath hitches and actually stops for a moment as he waits to feel fangs on his skin.

Yohan can feel Seungyoun’s laugh on his skin as the older stops for a moment before brushing his lips against Yohan’s exposed skip.

He doesn’t bite him. Seungyoun’s fangs are barely there as he kisses Yohan’s neck and despite how tense the younger was feeling just a moment ago he laughs as he smacks his best friend’s shoulder.

Seungyoun is such a tease.

❥❥❥

That night after he comes back to his apartment he takes out his pencils and sits down while Hangyul sleeps next door. He spends hours leaning over his small desk and squinting his eyes in the shitty light of his small desk lamp but when he is finally done he smiles proudly at the piece before him.

He finishes it with ‘the most meaningful night part two’ and pins it next to the first one.

There are years between the two and Yohan smiles a how far both of them have come. In a way, this is a completely new chapter for them even if not that many things will change.

Yohan smiles as he mumbles the words we never thought he would say.

“I guess Wooseok hyung was right for once.”

❥❥❥

Yohan should be used to Seungyoun banging on his window in the middle of the night by now but he isn’t. Maybe because it’s been years but maybe for an entirely different reason.

He looks up from one of his books and when he sees the familiar face outside he drops it on the already big pile on his bed. Yohan hurries up to open it even though he _knows_ Seungyoun isn’t able to feel the coldness that’s pricking the younger’s skin as soon as the window is open.

“What are you doing here,” he whispers into the darkness. It’s just past two and Yohan is pretty sure that Hangyul is sleeping in the room next to his. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“It has never bothered you before,” Seungyoun says and there is lightness in his voice which can only mean one thing: he is barely containing his laughter.

“Before it was my parent's house and we both know how _loud_ you have to be to wake them up. Hangyul isn’t that much of a heavy sleeper.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Yohan aside to let himself in. The younger smiles when his boyfriend isn’t looking.

He can feel his hands ache to touch the older and for the first time, he knows he doesn’t have to hold back. It’s been a week since the Halloween party but their schedules made it impossible to see each other.

But now that Seungyoun is _here_ Yohan’s mind races. The phantom basses of that party fill the air and he wonders if his best friend can feel them too.

Or maybe all the older can hear is Yohan's racing heart. He thinks back to the fangs hiding behind Seungyoun's lips and he gulps loudly.

"Like what you are seeing?" Seungyoun asks teasingly and settles on the bed.

"I can't see much right now," Yohan answers and finally closes the window goosebumps all over his hands telling him it's too cold outside. "But yeah, I like it anyway."

"You are bold," Seungyoun laughs. “I like it.”

“Good because I’m not stopping,” he says, much quieter now as he closes the distance between them and sits on the bed close enough to the older that if Hangyul decided to walk in right this second there would be only one way to read this situation as.

“Hmmm,” Seungyoun murmurs and grabs at Yohan’s old t-shirt to remove the last centimeters separating them.

Yohan kisses the older more aggressively now. He knows what he wants and there’s no way in hell he is going to let Seungyoun walk away without giving him it.

The older is just as passionate, his grip on Yohan’s clothes moving to his shoulders and the back. Yohan smirks into the kiss and grabs the back of Seungyoun’s neck to pull him even closer.

He can feel his boyfriend’s hands search for something and he relaxes into the touch.

“Neck,” he whispers feverly, waiting for what he was refused last time and it makes the older freeze.

"We should talk about this," Seungyoun gets out when they part for air and Yohan rolls his eyes.

"We already did. We are dating Seungyoun what more do you want. My parents’ permission? Do I need to sign some papers?"

Seungyoun sighs into Yohan's neck and the younger feels a giggle escape him.

"You really want let me live."

Yohan give his boyfriend a side glance.  
"You don't want to do it? Hyung you should have said so before I would have never insisted."

Seungyoun sighs ever louder now and then groans.

"My god Yohan. Of course I want to do it, you have no idea. But I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't be. I don't know how to make it even more clear to you but _i want it_."

Seungyoun laughs but he finally looks up again.  
"Kinky," he says and raises an eyebrow at Yohan's smirk.

"And what about it," the younger asks. "You said you like it so I don't see a problem."

Seungyoun is about to say something again, Yohan can see it in his eyes. He rolls his eyes impatiently.

"Enough talking," Yohan pulls his boyfriend close again and leans in to get to his ear. "We can do that later. Now _bite_ me."

And this time instead of whining Seungyoun complies.

He kisses the space behind Yohan's ear and then makes his way lower, leaving butterfly kisses all over the younger's neck.

And then finally, as carefully as one can be with those kind of things, Seungyoun's fangs finally break the tender skin on Yohan's neck.

The younger gaps and his boyfriend throws him a worried look.

"Keep going," Yohan chokes out. He is a little bit shocked at the sensation but it's not unpleasant.

As blood leaves his system and he looks at  
Seungyouns focused face he can clearly see why this whole thing is reserved for relationships.

It not only feels personal. It requires trust that the vampire won't drink to much in a greedy act. Yohan isn't worried about it, Seungyoun's eyes fluttering open once in a while to check on him and he smiles at the older softly.

He enjoys it in a weird way, the sensation of the blood flowing out of him is almost making him dizzy and he sighs lightly.

Seungyoun softly moves away and kissed the spot on Yohan's neck before looking the younger in the eyes.

"That feels different," he says quietly. His eyes are shining and it looks mesmerizing in the moonlight.

Yohan has never been more in love with the older.

"It does," he whispers and Seungyoun's lips find their way back to his.

It's been years, literal years, since they first met and it all flashes before Yohan's eyes as his hands travel all over his best friend's body.

It's the moments like this that count and after a few hours when Seungyoun falls asleep with his legs spread all over Yohan's bed the younger take his sketchbook out of his drawer and opens a new page.

The picture he draws is only a few lines imitating two bodies tangled up together but he smirks as he adds two red dots of one of the figure's neck.

He titles it 'part 3' and pins it next to the other two.

Yohan can't wait for Seungyoun's reaction to it.

This one and many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd thats it!! If you made it this far then thank you for reading<3 kudos and comments are always welcomed and if u wanna u can also come scream at me on tt @ lotsofsunshines


End file.
